


Belly Button

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Severus has Remus' baby, Harry and Ginny come over to look at pictures. (Pretty cracky, guys. Not gonna lie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Button

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 2007 as a comment drabble in response to The Perfect Souvenir by ellid (http://snape100.livejournal.com/662174.html).

"That was just after my belly button popped out," Severus said, hovering over the back of the couch as Remus showed Ginny the baby book. In the picture, Severus ran his hand over the bulge and then turned to the side. "You can see it..." He paused, frowning at the way the little nub on his belly blended in to the wall behind him in the picture. Damn. "Should have taken a close up." 

Remus gave him an exasperated look. "I think you took plenty." 

"You can sort of see it," Ginny said, squinting. Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable, slumped low into a chair on the other side of the room. 

"Well, there is the sculpture." Severus gestured toward the round, painted cast hanging prominently over the mantle. 

"That's what that is?" Harry asked, gaping at it now. "I thought it was just... bad art." 

" _Harry_!" Ginny chided, and Harry shut his mouth. She closed the book and went to inspect the sculpture. "You got enormous!" 

"I know," Severus said proudly, running his hand over his now flat abdomen. He missed the bulge already. "I hope to get even larger next time."

He offered a small smirk and a negligent shrug at the surprised expression on Remus' face, as Harry turned a light shade of green across the room.


End file.
